Clash of the Titans
by Gorskman
Summary: Two years after leaving Sinnoh region, Ash finds himself in the final match of the Cali region Pokemon League. But will his opponent be to much for the Pokemon Master to over come? AAML and some OCshipping, please R&R Enjoy!
1. At First Glance

Clash of the Titans

By: Gorskman

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**_

Chapter 1:

At first sight

Quilava jumped to the side and growled slightly, the large octopus creature in front of it shot out another water gun. "Tentecruel! Use hydro pump!" a teenaged boy commanded, the water pokemon let out a deep gurgle like growl as a large blast of water surged from out of it mouth aiming to extinguish the smaller fire type.

"This could be it folks, if Pete doesn't come up with something quick this match will be over!" The announcer bellowed, the stadium let out a scream of chants and admiration; everyone paid close attention to the ensuing battle, but none more than four friends sitting in the middle section. "Wow, this is certainly turning out to be one heck of a battle" the oldest of the four said, nodding his head in approval of the semi-final match of the Cali (Cal-eye) league National Series. "Hey Max? what does the Poke-Nav say about that trainer down there in the black and white plaid over shirt?" the 13 year old girl asked "Well, according to the trainer analysis, his name is Pete Eberstark from Little Pond town, it says his first pokemon was also a Pikachu but evolved into a Raichu, he's come in the elite eight in the Indigo league and in the final four in the Hoenn league but was disqualified from the Jhoto league for reasons beyond his control, gee he's good… " the young boy said closing the Poke-Nav and adjusting his glasses. "Yeah and he's cute to boot, what do you think Ash? " the girl asked shoving some popcorn into her mouth whilst looking to the trainer who just starred at the field, with a look of interest on his face. Brock Max and May all looked at him in awe, it wasn't that fact that he was paying attention but that he was paying more attention to the battle than to his popcorn. "Wonder what's gotten into him" Brock pondered turning his attention back to the field.

Pete smirked moving a finger to push a long strand of brown hair behind his ear, he watched the blast of water hurling at his Quilava, then his eyes widened "Quilava dodge it at the last second then use quick attack!' Pete shouted thrusting his arm outwards pointing at the opposing pokemon. Quilava waited and the crowed watched in silence. Each trainer had lost two Pokemon and it was all coming down to this. Pete's Gailenellow was trounced by his opponents Pelipper, but Eevee was able to take down Pelipper and Marill but then Tenetcruel was brought to the field and well that's how we got this final battle. "wait for it….wait for it…." Pete thought to himself seeing his Quilava getting shadowed by the attack, "…….. ………… ……….NOW!" Quilava jumped under the Hydro pump and took off in a sprint, white energy trailing it "TENTCRUEL!! Use.. CONSTRICT!!" the opposing trainer commanded. The pokemon growled deeply rearing back launching its tentacles towards Quilava. _Qui…..Qui….Lav…Qui….Lava…Qui Lava!! _Quilava ducked under the tentacles, a look of shock came over Tenecruel and its trainer as Quilava slammed into Tentecruel, sending it tumbling backwards, before falling to the ground all bruised and swirley eyed.

The whole arena stayed quiet for a what seemed like an eternity, suddenly the referee held up a red flag "Tentecruel is unable to battle, the winner is Quilava and the victory goes to Pete Eberstark of Little Pond!" the crowd went insane, as the scoreboard shifted to a large picture of Pete with smaller pictures of Gailenellow, Evee and Quilava and, the words congratulations above his picture. The crowd cheered for Pete's victory.

"And there you have it folks, Pete Eberstark has earned himself a spot in the final match against Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" the announcer yelled over the loud speaker,

The crowd still cheering from the victory all began to file out of the arena. May, Max and Brock all stood up together stretching and conversing about where to get dinner, when they realized that Ash wasn't chiming in, they knew something had got to be askew….

May turned completely around with her hands folded behind her back, tilting her head ever so slightly, she asked Ash with concern, "Are you all right Ash, you look a little white in the face" "Huh?" Ash slowly dribbled out. Brock May and Max looked between each other, "WOW HES AWESOME!" Ash exclaimed bolting up from his seat suddenly coming back to life, Brock May and Max nearly fell over from exasperation.

Down on the field, Pete the victorious trainer had pulled a Pokeball off his belt and pointed it at the fire Pokemon who was sitting quite proper in front of him with a very satisfied look on its face. "Quilava return" and in a red flash Quilava was gone. "Good job buddie" Pete said looking at the ball and it shrunk. Suddenly a orange colored rodent sprung up to his shoulder letting out several small cherps _Rai RAI! Chu Rai Chu!_

Pete smiled scratching the Pokemon on the head "Hey buddy, don't worry I'm gonna need you in the finals, that Ketchum kid is pretty good from what I can gather…" Pete looked down noticing the absence of the furry brown four legged Pokemon, since Eevee had fallen in combat the league medics had taken it to the Pokemon center already, of coarse it WOULD have been fine had it ever taken to staying in it Pokeball. Pete sighed and turned to walk off of the trainer platform. The stadium was nearly empty and the nights festivities were beginning, Pete could hear the sound of a band starting in the distance and the vendors begging to shout so as to peddle their wears. Pete walked into the tunnel that lead from the stadium underground to the trainer's area, he looked up to meet the gaze of three other trainers, all of who where smiling and giving him the thumbs up.

Ash, Brock, May and Max walked through the packed masses of people who fluttered about from shop to shop, stand to stand buying Pokemon league sanctioned goods. "OOO it all looks sooo good!" squealed May gripping both of her hands together in front of her chest, her eyes all large and star like. "Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ash "I love the Pokemon League, no matter what region, they always have the best food!" "Oh Ash…." Max sighed, the group of friends erupted into laughter. "Hey look over there!" Brock suddenly exclaimed which grabbed the rest of groups attention. There standing in the crowd wearing a pink t shirt and trademark denim shorts and holding a very adorable looking Azurill, was a very attractive redhead with her hair bulled to the side in a ponytail. "MISTY!" they exclaimed, running to her, "GUYS!" she shouted with smile on her face that went on for miles, taking off in their direction and met them half way. They all stopped in the middle of the floor where there weren't as many people gathered and began to exchange greetings. May and Misty began with the usual exchange of compliments on the other attire and what not. Max tried getting Misty's attention several times to no avail. Brock well Brock just sort of laughed, Ash on the other hand, didn't say a word, he just sort of starred off pretending he wasn't starring at his friend. He couldn't help it though she looked amazing; he blushed but turned away into a nearby stand so he could pretend to be looking at some fried Tanuki.

"Hi…Ash" Misty said in a very slow calculated manner, Ash shoved several sticks worth of Tanuki in his mouth and muffled out a "Elwo Mehe"(Hello Misty). He hoped that the food would mask his cracking voice and would puff his cheeks out enough No one could see all of the color they just got.

Brock just sighed and began to laugh and soon May and Max joined him, it was nice to have all of their old friends back together, their laughter was short lived however, as Ash stopped his nervous chuckle with a mix look of fear, aggression and excitement taking over his features.

May, Misty, Max and Brock all turned their heads to see what had taken Ash's attention so fast, when they did they too became quite stout and silent. Walking in their general direction were four teenagers about their age, one of them was recognized as Ash's soon to be opponent, Pete Eberstark. Pete was clad in a white and black plad collared shirt blue jeans and a back wards blue baseball hat with a red C on it (**A/N sorry im a HUGE Chicago Cubs fan**), While a Raichu sat on his shoulders. He was accompanied by three others a girl holding an Eevee in her arms, a boy who looked to be about Pete and Ash's age and another guy who was a little older. The four of them stopped dead in their tracks. The two gangs just sort of gazed at each other no one making a movement or a sound…

**Wow I can't believe that I finally finished the first chapter. There are a few things I do want to clear up mostly about ages and what not. This takes place after the Sinnoh region and clearly Dawn has decided to go another direction, which will probably come up later. Also at this point**

**Ash- 17**

**Misty -17**

**Brock- 19**

**May- 16**

**Max- 14**

**Pete -17 **

**I'll have some more Authors notes in the next chapter, until then please Read and Review! Next chapter coming soon I promise ~Gorskman **


	2. The Coming Storm

Chapter 2

The Coming Storm

9 teenagers looked at each other, surmounting tension made the air seem warm and hazy. It seemed like minutes pasted, then hours and before they knew it, the tournament might as well have been over due to double disqualification. Finally Brock spoke, "Zed?" and like that the world came crashing back to its normal state of chaos and perpetual movement. All of the other Trainers moved their gaze to the older looking of the 4, with confusion, and then it happened. Brock and this "Zed" embraced each other and began laughing in an eerily similar fashion. "Hey Brock-o long time no see man! How have you been?" Zed exclaimed in a louder than necessary tone. "I've been great man, traveling with Ash over here for well jeeze 5 years? What are you doing here Big Z?"

Max, Misty and May all looked at each other with confused sideways glances "Brocko?...." "Big Z?....." "Brock what's going on here? Who is this guy!" The three exclaimed.

"Oh yeah sorry guys this is my cousin Zed, he's a fellow Rock pokemon trainer but was always better at than I was" Brock said, the last part with a little sigh, "Yeah I used to clobber you when we were kids playing with your Pop's Pokemon hehe" Zed exclaimed pushing his fist's on his hips and laughing, "He really knows a lot about rock pokemon…and cooking" Brock looked almost depressed till he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah but you care about a Pokemon's overall care much better than I do" Zed said with a smile before slugging Brock in the arm, both of them then shot up erect and laughed, fists pushed firmly against their sides and elbows pointed out.

"Well I suppose insanity runs in the family, wonder if Zed's as girl obsessed as Brock is" May chortled, hands folded neatly behind her back, "The real question is, is he as poor with them" Max added in a very smug voice, "What do you think Misty?" he added. But Misty wasn't listening, her aqua colored eyes were transfixed on the girl standing next to Pete holding the Eevee.

She was very pretty, her slender features were enlightened with the smile she wore as she laughed at Brock and Zed's antics, even her eyes seemed to smile. Her hair was a blue color that hung just above her shoulders. A green hoodie covered the upper half of her body and a pair of Capri pants finished off the bottom half. For some reason Misty knew her but from where?

Ash wasn't to sure what to do, here he was the farthest he had ever gone in the Pokemon League, and he was face to face with his soon to be rival, who to be honest was extremely intimidating but at the same time, quite easy to be around. This is when Pete did the most unusual thing, he extended his hand, almost in a mechanical way.

"Hey, I'm Pete and this is Raichu, guess were gonna be rivals pretty soon…" and with that Raichu jumped off his shoulders and on to the ground, Pikachu joined him, they sniffed each other for a moment before cooing, and began shaking tales and making noises. Strange enough Raichu actually wasn't much bigger than Pikachu, and looking at the two standing next to each other, Raichu was clearly not the normal size, it should be.

Before they knew it Eevee had jumped down and was bucking up and down, the two electric rodents danced and played. _Eevee Eve Eve eee, Rai Rai Chu chu Rai, Pika pika chupi Pikachu!_

"Well I'm starved, I think we should go eat" Zed proclaimed rubbing his stomach, no one else to disagree, the awkwardness between Ash and Pete seemed to be fluxuating between extreme and nuclear, but seemed to be ignored. Zed and Brock walk side by side arms swung over each other's shoulders, May, Misty walked together while Misty kept a sideway glance transfixed on the girl who was one again holding Eevee. Max and the other young man who had accompanied Pete talked amongst themselves, well actually Max was giving the young man a crash course in "Pokenomics", this was not the ideal situation for either trainer. Ash stayed a foot behind Misty and May but kept quiet. Pete on the other hand walked all the way behind the group, hands shoved deep in his pockets and head sunk as low as it could without looking depressed.

How could either of them find themselves in this sort of situation? Of course neither Ash nor Pete could say no to Brock or Zed, they were their best friends and did EVERYTHING they could for them, besides it's not like they were even listening anyway.

Meanwhile at the Restaurant

"YOU'RE ERIKA!" Misty shouted slamming her hands on the table, the girl who was with Pete and his group, held a fork to her mouth still dripping with food, as she eyed up at Misty. "I am…?" The girl looked confused, until Misty explained to her how she knew her. "Oh Misty! Of coarse now I remember, haha it must have slipped my mind" May and Max looked between each other quite confused, as did Pete and his group of friends, finally all eye landed on the girl known as Erika, "Oh well you see, when I was younger I was the Gym leader at Celadon City, and Ash and Misty here came to challenge me for a badge, its been awhile Ash" Erika smile, Ash grinned, at the idea of sitting at the same table as a renowned plant trainer, Misty smiled at the fond memories of traversing Kanto with her two beast friends, and Brock well Brock sort of laid on the floor sulking that Erika had forgotten to remember that he was with Ash and Misty.

Pete just sort of twisted his food around with his fork, the fact was he was the most hungry amongst the group, but couldn't find the will to eat anything. Ash was the same way, it may have due to the fact, he was in the finals for the first time ever, or because he was sitting not 5 feet from his rival sharing a meal. Misty on the other hand, had been shooting Pete glances all night, admiring his person, she had to admit she liked what saw, and that half brained Ketchum hadn't spoken more than 5 words to her all night. Tom, the other guy who was with Pete sat and smiled as he listened to Max ramble on about his first year as a trainer and about Pokemon ethics and battle strategies, it must have been torture for the young man, but he just smiled and listened contently.

Once the food was finished and they had their after meal coffee and tea, everyone had become quite friendly, even Pete and Ash had exchanged some words about their endeavors collecting the 8 badges here in Cali, which the both had to admit was the most difficult of all the regions they had ever traveled to. The consensus of the group was to call it a night until Zed interrupted, "Hey guys common the nights still young, and I here theres a performance down by the Lake tonight to kick off the festival!" He grinned "What Festival?" May inquired, "Well the final match isn't until the day after tomorrow, so they have a festival to celebrate another year of the Cali Pokemon League and all the trainers who worked to get here, and it all starts tonight with a cook out on the beach and live music!" "ooo that sounds so romantic" May cooed, clutching her hands together, "Maybe I'll meet a guy who'll take me out on the lake in a row boat and sing the words of my favorite song to me!" May was gone, stars in her eyes and cheeks a ablaze, Max sighed and everyone laughed, they all agreed to go, and hell even to stay together, but had to grab their beach stuff and agreed to meet in the lobby of the Pokemon Center in half an hour….

**Authors Notes: Hey all, sorry it took me so long to complete the second chapter but school started to kick my ass, =) but I finished and here ya** **go. To clear up any confusion, yes the Erika is the same Erika from the games and show, but in MY universe she is and has always been Ash's age or a year older, so yeah…deal =) I'll definitely have more to talk about later, cause I have some technical elements to explain, but until then enjoy! Pleae R&R!**


	3. Dragons, Fire and Tom Petty

Chapter 3

Dragons, Fire and Tom Petty

Dinner had ended only half an hour ago, the group that met only earlier today bustled about their own rooms getting their relaxed clothing on. Pete stood in the lobby of the Pokémon center being the first one ready, which made sense, since he all he had really changed was removing the black and white plaid over shirt and was now just wearing a white t shirt, blue jeans and boots, and of course his blue hat with the red C on it. He looked about smiling at all the trainers who were making their way down to the festivities, the Pokémon scrambling with, enjoying the warm summer air, then again it seemed to always be warm in the Cali region, save for the northern mountains.

Pete shoved his hands in his pockets looking down at Raichu and Eevee, wrestling as usual, he let his mind wander to the forth coming match, how he ended up spending the night in the company of his rival, he had no idea, but Zed had expressed great interest in spending time with his cousin, and Erika and Tom had seemed vested in the idea as well. He rubbed the back of his head furiously and laughing to himself, he wasn't nervous, he was more or less, anxious to get to it, and prove his worth.

"Pete Eberstark, as I live and breathe…" The voice came from the direction of the door to the Pokémon center, Pete froze, that voice sending chills up his spine, and fire to his eyes, he turned his head to look in the direction it had come from. Standing there in a sort of quite glory was a boy, who appeared to be Pete's age, but had a look of experience about him, his blond hair spiked up all over, his blue eyes, calm and brimming with a sort of knowledge. He wore a red collared shirt and black slacks underneath long dark green trench coat, a mail bag slung around him, and a Gibile at his feet. "Long time no see, Petey…" The boy smiled, Pete looked slightly agitated before he spoke "Nath, been a long time, what are you doing here…" Pete's voice, slow and calculated, his fist clenched in fists so tightly his knuckles were pure white. Nath smiled again, taking several steps towards Pete , till he was only a foot or two away, "Just thought I'd check out the Cali region Pokémon league, didn't think I'd see you here, and in the finals of all places" his voice half mocking, Pete was about to retort in some sort of vulgar display, but was cut short by the sound of "NATH!" Erika cried out as she bolted down the stairs, now wearing a green tank top but leaving her Capri shorts, she ran into a hug, wrapping her arms around Nath laughing and smiling the whole time. Nath returned the hug and they began talking about their journeys, Pete looked on, cheeks tinted a little red and an air of jealousy about him.

"Hey Nath, long time man!" Zeds voice came ringing as he came into view, Tom Following close behind, Nath smiled and nodded shaking hands with the two of them, within a few minutes, Ash and the others joined them, all wearing some sort of casual beach wear. Ash looked at Nath with a suspicious eye, the teen gave off an aura that Ash just couldn't understand, but it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end, Nath returned the look of confusion, mostly at the proposition of Ash and Pete, soon to be rivals going to a party together. Nath's attention was snagged by the girl with brown hair, wearing a red bikini top and white and black dress bottom, red bandanna tied around her head, but turned his attention elsewhere quickly. "Oh Nath won't you come with us" Erika smiled and pleaded with him to come, but Nath shook his head, "Sorry no can do, got some business to take care of.."He smiled a devilish smile, May blushed a little and looked down, Nath turned to leave and looked at Pete and Ash at the same time, "Good luck…You're gonna need it…", and with that was gone, Pete and Ash looked on, Pete with anger, Ash with aggression.

The group exited the Pokémon Center into the warm evening air. "Who was that" Misty asked, wearing her normal yellow shirt and blue shorts, but an added pink hooded zip up sweatshirt. "That was Nath, him and Pete set out from Little Pond town at same time" Zed explained, "Nath was always a little ahead of the curve on ol' Petey" Erika whispered to Misty and May, she would never say it to his face though. Misty sort of smiled, thinking this Nath character was kind of like Pete's version of Gary.

The truth was Nath was Pete's oldest friend and natural rival, and at one time Pete would like to believe Nath was his best friend, but as the years had gone by, that spot was taken by someone else.

Before the group got any farther towards the festivities, a young man came running holding up a letter in one hand and look on urgency on his face. "I have an official letter for Ash Ketchum, Finalist in the Cali Pokémon League." "I'm Ash…" the young trainer said cautiously taking the letter from the man and looking down at it. "It has some specifics about the Finals match enclosed" The young man bowed and took off again almost as fast as he had came.

"A letter from the Pokémon League? Wonder why you didn't get one Pe…" Ash stopped, as he and the rest of the group looked at Pete, who was looking at a small black device apparently reading something. "Wow! Is that the PokePalm?!" Max said in one exasperated mouth full, "mmmhmm" Pete mumbled out, pulling the device away from Max's desperately grasping hands.

"What's a PokePalm?" May curiously. "It's a high tech traveling device, Pete uses it as his Pokedex most of the time, but it has all the capabilities of the Poketch, PokeNav as well as serves as his phone…" Erika explained, "I think professor Elm gave it to him after he left Sinnoh to come here. It's pretty useful though, it keeps a record of all of Pokémon no matter where they are and has live updates, GPS, Trainer stats" Zed added "And Email…" Pete mumbled apparently the Pokémon League sent him an Email instead of a written letter, Ash seemed a little flustered, but quickly dismissed it, he opened the letter and read.

_Dear Mr. Ketchum_

_ Congratulations on reaching the Cali Region Pokémon league National Series finals. This letter is to inform you of the rules and format of the finals match, as well as the date and time. The final match of the National Series will take place at 10:00 o'clock a.m. on Friday September 8__th__ in the Grand Arena in the center of the League Grounds. The battle will consist of Full 6 Pokémon match between yourself and Peter Ebesrstark on a regulation field under the jurisdiction of a Pokemon League sanctioned referee. Each Trainer will be allowed 6 Pokemon each from Cali or any other region within the Pokemon League Best of luck in the finals ~The Committee of the Cali Pokemon League_

Ash looked to the rest of the group who starred at him patiently, his vision landing full on Pete, who was standing behind the rest, eyes still transfixed on his PokePalm. "Well? Whats it say Ash?" Brock asked with a raised brow. "Says the battles gonna be a 6 on 6 on Friday.." Why the news had seemed so explosive to him was the fact this was the first real sign he had gotten, that this was all for real, he was in the finals, his first time ever. He looked back to Pete wondering if he was feeling the same twisting in his stomach but he was nowhere to be found.

He had actually started walking again, Raichu and Eevee troding being him. Erika tilted her head thinking to say something but Misty had already run after him, inquiring if he was alright. She shrugged it off and began walking with the rest of them group once again, tying to shake a tint of red from her cheeks and trying to catch up to Pete and Misty who were seemingly talking about nothing.

* * *

The night air was warm, but a nice calm breeze blew by, it seemed like perpetual summer here in Cali, but some of the other trainers native to the area would beg to differ. The group treaded on the dirt path which had been illuminated by traditional Japanese lanterns that lead to an opening off in the woods by a small lake.

As the group rounded the bend, the sound of music could be heard. May, being the girly girl that she was squealed and grabbed Ash and Erika yelling something about dancing, though it was obvious they didn't feel much like it at this very moment. Zed and Brock decided to get a beer and listen to the music and possibly scoped out a few girls, Crogunk followed close behind.

Tom however had made the mistake of correcting Max on a Pokémon fact and was getting an ear full. "Ya' know maybe you should respect my abilities as a trainer!" Max shouted in a melodraumatic tone. Tom just sort of stood there with his hands up in a defensive manner "No, no that's not….I didn't mean to…" He smiled an awkward smile as he tried to quell the approaching confrontation. Tom really wasn't the sort of brutish type of person who would pick on people, in fact he looked rather…helpless. His shaggy unkempt hair and dirty jean jacket didn't really lend its self to image of a Pokemon Master, his hands were callaced and burned, he even had some soot smudges on his face, he tried to hold back a smile as he found the whole ordeal rather…harsh. "Then battle me! And I'll show you all the stuff I learned from Ash and my Dad!" Max pushed his glasses up his nose with a sneering grin, "I'll show you how a real trainer does battle…". Tom sighed, it couldn't be avoided, he was going to have to battle the young man. "Alright, but let's go over there in that clearing away from the party… I uh….don't want these people to see me lose so bad" He laughed to himself in a nervous sort of laugh as Max nodded his head and ran off to the clearing.

Tom's head fell low as he let out a sigh, "Oh man, Max is really mad at me…" he sounded beat and defeated. "So smoke em…" Tom looked to see who's voice was offering him advice. His gaze landed on the figure of Pete, standing silhouetted by the long glow of the bonfire, cigarette dangling from his mouth, hands shoved in his pockets. "But I don't want to upset the kid Pete…He seems like he really cares about all this" Tom retorted trying to find a reason to throw the battle. "He does seem like a good kid…loud, but still…if he's ever gonna make in this world…gonna have to learn to stand on his own legs and put his money where his mouth is…won't do him any good to walk through life unscathed" Pete looked on to the fire and band and the music, he gaze landed on Erika, she looked like she was having fun…talking to Ash… Pete sort of winced, shifting his gaze to the redheaded girl who was Ash's friend, she was dancing but the fire with May and seemed to glow in the light from the flame, he sighed and began walking towards the other end of the festival grounds, "Do whatever you want Tom but remember, we all find someone stronger than ourselves at some point" He said as he walked away throwing up a hand to offer his exit to his friend, Tom stood there before nodding his head an affirmation of his decision.

Authors Note: hey all, sorry it took me so long to put up another chapter, but because you were all so patient you got a super awesome long one. On an unrelated matter I picked up the new HeartGold game and I must say, CTA rides are just flying by…any who I decided to give you guys some background info on the Cali Region and some of the original Pokemon you can expect to see in the coming chapters.

Cali Region: Cali is located to the west of Johto and Kanto, it's much farther away than Hoenn and Sinnoh and is considerably harder to traverse. The climate is generally warm in the region except in the northern expanse, where the great mountains loom over the land. Cali is home to several duel types of pokemon especially counter types, like Flying and Steel.

The three starters and their evolutionary families follow:

Grass type: Cameroot (Chameleon) Kamodaleaf (Komodo Dragon) Allutrunk (Allusaurus) These poke gain the secondary type DRAGON in their second form

Water type: Polpat (Tad pole) Lillyprog(Frog , think battle toads….yeah) Horntoad (just a big orange toad, with ram horns) These pokemon gain the secondary type FIGHTING in their second form

Fire type: Liba(lion cub) Lefire(lion teen?...) LeOgre (Lion, stands on two legs hunched over) these Pokemon gain the secondary type DARK in their second form

Hopfully it won't be that long till chapter 4 is out, please R&R and enjoy!


End file.
